I'll melt your heart, just you wait
by TectonicNom
Summary: Second part to 'Even The Coldest of Hearts can be Melted' Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy/Adventure
1. Chapter 1: Time

_**Author's Note: I do not own Rise of the Guardian Characters other than the one I created for this specific story ^_^  
**_**_Here's Part two of "Even The Coldest Heart can be_**_ Melted"_

_**~Allison's POV~**_  
It's been almost a year since Pitch let me free. My birthday's coming within a week's time, and no snow. I haven't seen Jack, Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth or North around here... I was getting worried.  
Yeah Pitch told me to forget but I never said that I would promise to, I just wanted to be free. If anything it only made my drive to make more pictures of them even worse, I had 6 folders each labeled with a Guardian then one for Pitch. They all had atleast 100 hand done pictures in them. Although, I did Pitch's pictures to resemble how mean and heartless he was, I never kept them. At each end of the month, the pictures I did of Pitch I threw them into the Fireplace and watched as they burned. The memories of him beating me, throwing me around and crushing my neck never left my mind though. After drawing another picture of all the Guardians together I wanted to go for a walk, I heard the laughter of the kids outside with just my boots and sweater on only this time putting a hat on to tuck my hair under.  
Walking out of the door and closing it behind me I went over to the park across the road; "Hey kids." I waved as they were playing on the swing set.  
_No snow, no snowball fights, no snow angels, no nothing. Depressing Christmas this was gonna be._  
Walking over I sat down on the extra seat and watched the kids; "You guys enjoying your Christmas break?" I smiled as they nodded.  
"Good, make it last even though there may not be any snow on the ground, you can still make it fun."  
"How?"  
I thought for a moment then smiled; "Well hide and go seek is always fun. Making new friends?" They all giggled as one hit me lightly on the shoulder.  
"Your it for Hide and go Seek then!" They all took off running as I closed my eyes and counted up to 20.  
"...19...20!" I shouted then opened my eyes, got off the swing and took off running towards to find the kids.  
_Okay so there are seven kids. Can't be too hard right? Yeah..._  
While running around the park I looked around to find one of the kids when I seen a little boot poking out. Sneaking over I grabbed the boot as the child screamed and giggled.  
"Got you!" I smiled and help the kid out of there hiding spot.  
"Stay here and I'll go find your friends. Can I have a hint on where they went?"  
The kid nodded and pointed over to the statue.  
"Thank you." I whispered the snuck over there, sliding around the side of the statue I jumped out and scared the three kids that were there; "Got you three!" I laughed as they giggled and ran over to the park.  
"Well now there's 3 left... Forest maybe?" I smiled then took off towards the woods.  
While entering the tree line I looked up, down and around each tree until I seen a large tree and two giggles coming from there.  
"Kids cmon out if your there, it's not safe to be in here."  
"Awwwwh!" They both came out from behind the tree and walked over to me.  
"Now where's your other friend?"  
The kids pointed over into the darker area of the forest as they went running. I walked towards that direction only to come across a pond.  
Standing at the edge of the pond I looked around and whistled when I heard a whistle coming back and the child walking over to me.  
"Hey cmon. Let's get back to the others." I smiled and kneeled down as the child hugged me.  
_'How's it going?'_  
My eyes widen as I looked around while standing up with the child in my arms.  
"Who's there?"  
_'Oh so you still believe in me. Well then.'_  
I looked over to see some ears coming out from the shadows; "Miss me Little Red?"  
"Bunnymund!" I smiled and ran over as the child giggled.  
Nudging into Bunnymund I put the child down and hugged him; "Holy crap I never thought I would see you guys ever again!"  
"Ei we missed you too little red. This was the last place that I was sent to look before I would go back to the North Pole. I was just about to leave when this little girl stopped me." He laughed as I let go and kneeled down to the girl.  
"You found the easter bunny?"  
She nodded and smiled.  
"Okay let's get you back to the other's sweetie. Then I got to make a trip somewhere." I smiled then stood up; "Wait here Bunnymund."  
I ran off as the child followed me.  
"Hey come back! It's no time for tag!" She giggled while behind me.  
"It's always time for tag!" Smiling I slowled down as when I reached the edge of the forest line, stopping myself from going out into the sun I patted the girl on the back.  
"Now you tell the others that I needed to go somewhere special okay? And be good."  
She giggled then nodded while running off.  
_Well. Time to visit some old friends._  
I smiled and ran back to where Bunnymund was, good he was still there.  
"Ready to go little red?" He tapped his foot on the ground as a hole opened.  
"Depends, think your ready?" I laughed and jumped down the hole without hesitation as I heard Bunnymund jump down behind me.  
"Woooohooo!" I shouted while laughing, taking the corners wasn't as bad as the first time as I was really excited on where I was going.  
"Hey Bunny! Where's the light at the end of the tunnel?" I looked back to see Bunnymund right behind me.  
"Little red, there's always a light." He smiled.  
_Well that was kinda heart touching being that it sounded like a insperation quote._  
I laughed then seen the light up ahead; "Here we go!" I shouted and braced myself for the rough-ish landing as I shot out of the hole and landed on my hands and knees on the hardwood floor.  
Then hearing a slight **_Thud!_**from behind me as Bunnymund landed of course on his feet, jumping up I laughed and dusted myself off; "I'm getting better at landing."  
Looking around the place was just like I remember it.  
"Ei! North! Tooth! Sandy! Frostbite! Cm'here!" Bunnymund shouted and shoved me into a empty closet.  
_Oooh I see, I can scare them! Perfect!_  
I covered my mouth to hide the giggle that was escaping my lips when I heard all the Guardians coming down to Bunnymund.  
"What is it Bunny? You find little girl?"  
"Nah not yet North, but uhm. Surprise Surprise."  
I heard Bunnymund's voice changed, I knew he had a smirk on his face so taking off the hat I had on I bursted out of the closet; "BOO!"  
Getting a good scream out of each of them as Bunnymund was literally rolling on the floor laughing.  
The looks on there faces were ones of disbeilef when they turned there backs to see me; "Hi!" I smiled and waved as I was tackled to the ground by Tooth in a hug.  
"Oh my gosh! She's alive!" Tooth shouted as I hugged her back and sat up then it was back to her normal habits. Finger directly right into my mouth, looking at my teeth.  
"Still as white as before!" She giggled at me.  
"Fingers out of mouth Tooth let Allison breathe." North let out a roaring laugh while taking my hand and launching me into the air then into his arms, into a hug.  
Nearly knocking the air out of my lungs I whinced; "Your... Squishing me..."  
North laughed then put me down as I took in a breathe of air, then earning a hug from Sandy.  
After letting go I looked over at the person that I have been dying to see for the past year.  
"Sup Frosty?" I laughed and ran over to him, hugging him and getting spun around with my feet off the ground.  
"Hey that's not nice to say to someone in whom you haven't seen in a year." He laughed in my ear.  
I missed that laughter...  
"Oh shut up." I giggled as I looked over at the other Guardian's looking over at us.  
"You two are so cute together!" Tooth giggled as I let go of Jack.  
Maybe she was right?  
"Hey Allison?" Jack raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah?" I looked at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

**_~Jack's POV~_**  
_I can't believe she's here and ALIVE! She looks completely untouched!_  
"Anywhere you want to go. You tell me and we'll go, right then. Got it?" I smiled as Allison nodded.  
Letting go of her I seen she was kinda cold; "Whoops." The Guardians and I both laughed as Allison ran over and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself.  
**_~Allison POV~_**  
_I'm so screwed... What if Pitch tries to hurt them? What if he tries to kill me?_  
I sighed while wrapping the blanket around myself, putting on the best fake smile I could I turned around to the others as they started to wonder off to get some work done.  
"Guys?"  
They all turned towards me to listen on what I have to say.  
"T-The only reason why I'm actually here or... ever alive really... Is because I uhm..."  
I paused but just as I was about to tell them the deal I made with Pitch...  
Speak of the devil...  
I looked over at the Globe to see him standing ontop of it.  
"Because she made a deal with me, but it seems that she has forgotten it." He growled at me as I hid my head down into the blanket.  
"What is he talking about Allison?" I poked my head out to see North staring at me, along with the others.  
"I made a deal with him... That if I wanted to live I would forget about you guys..."  
"Yes, but since you didn't keep your part of the deal. You'll suffer for it."  
I took the blanket off as I ran over and took the curtain rod right off the wall, running over I stood infront of the Guardians then smirked.  
"Bring it."  
I watched as Pitch laughed then disapeared, looking around we all heard him laughing still under we seen a horde of nightmare horses coming towards us.  
"Over there!" I shouted as the Guardians all past by me, fighting the horses when I felt a tug at my shoulder, turning around and swinging my arm I smacked Pitch right in the face with the cutrain rod.  
"Tch! Stupid girl!" He yelled as I swung at him again, knocking him to the ground as he disapeared.  
_'How dare you do such a thing!? I spared your life!'_  
"You didn't spare anything! All you did was make me aware of who I need to kill."  
Looking around I seen him on the bottom floor of the place, so running over to the stairs I plowed my way through some Yeti's. Once down on the bottom Pitch wasn't there anymore.  
_'Shall we play a little game of Hide and Seek, Allison?'_  
"Sure but you get rid of those horses and don't touch the Guardians!" I shouted as Pitch was walking over to me.  
"Done." He smiled, snapping his fingers as I looked up to see the horses turn into dust then seeing all the Guardian's faces poking over the ledge.  
"Now. I shall hide, you shall try to find me. Best player lives." Pitch smirked and was gone.  
"I'm sorry Guardians." I shouted up to them and ran out of sight to find him.  
**_~Normal POV~_**  
Allison was running down Hallways upon Hallways, hearing Pitch's laughter at the back of her head was the worst of it all though, making her way through the empty Toy Factory, walking past all the tables no one was in there. "Hm. Another place?"  
As Allison turned her back she heard a wooden train drop to the ground, turning around she smiled; "Or not." Walking over to where the train was laying, kneeling down she picked up the train and put it back on the table only to have her eyes met by Pitch's.  
"Not today bucko." She smirked then within a blink of an eye she swung the curtain rod and watched as Pitch flew back and onto the floor.  
Running over she was just about to slam the rod down upon his head when he disapeared.  
"You sneaky douchebag." Allison whispered to herself.  
Sitting in the Toy Factory on one of the tables for almost 35 minutes she figured he was gone so walking out of the area she went back up the stairs to meet up with the Guardians.  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
_That coward! How could he just run like that!?_  
I calmed myself down while walking up the stairs, making it up to the floor the Guardians were on I smiled as there faces looked shocked.  
"What didn't think I would live to see another day?" I laughed and went directly over to Jack and hugged him.  
Whispering into his ear; "I wont be leaving you any time soon Jack." I smiled then burried my face into his shoulder as I dropped the curtain rod on the ground.  
"Allison, why did you make deal with Pitch?" North asked me as I shrugged.  
"I wanted to live." I looked up at him as Jack and I got out of our hug.  
"Little red, you still could have gotten really hurt." Bunnymund placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know, but I figured. I live believing in you guys or I die believing in you guys."  
I smiled; "We're Family right till the end."  
I heard Tooth sniffle then looking over at her, she was wiping a tear away.  
"Awh Tooth don't cry." I walked over to her and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry that was just really sweet." She giggled and wiped more tears that were slipping out of her eyes.  
"Tooth is right, was very sweet to hear from such nice girl." North chuckled and I let go of Tooth while yawning.  
"Tired Allison?" I looked over at Jack and nodded.  
"Think it'll be alright if I go to bed?" I looked at the Guardians as they nodded when my hand was quickly taken by Jack and pulled to the old room I slept in once before.  
Opening the door slowly, everything was still as it was when I left it, everything still mostly white, I smiled then walking in I heard the door closed. Turning around I seen Jack smiling at me.  
"It's my turn to but you to sleep finally." I smiled then layed down on the bed while covering myself in the sheets.  
"What do you think will happen, if I ever... get killed Jack?" I looked over at him as he sat down on the bed beside me.  
"Well y'know what. As long as I'm alive, you'll be alive too. I promise." He smiled down at me with those pure white snow teeth.  
"So what places specifically were you talking about with saying you would take me to where ever I wanted to go?"  
"Anywhere you want and we'll both go there."  
"I know of one place." I giggled.  
"Oh yeah? What place is that?"  
"Antarctica. I wanna see some Polar Bears, Penguins. Everything." I smiled as Jack layed down, wrapping an arm around my neck so my head was on his chest.  
"Deal. In the morning I'll wake you up and we can go to Antarctica."  
I looked up at him; "Will you stay here with me all night?"  
"Of course I will."  
Resting my head back down, I closed my eyes.  
_I always thought he would be so cold that you couldn't even touch him without getting frostbite, but he only feels like he was dipped into cold water for a short minute._  
I took in a deep breathe and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Too far Pitch

_**~Allison's POV~**_  
I was waking up when I noticed that Jack was gone, sitting up I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room; "Jack?"  
_Hm... He must have went out..._  
I got up off my bed and walked out the door where I could hear the Guardian's talking with each other from another room, sneaking my way over I listened in.  
"Jack, Man in Moon doesn't make requests like that." It was North.  
"But why can't he turn her into a Guardian, North? I mean she deserves it! She's strong, she loves kids, yeah she can be a bit reckless at times but still!"  
"Frostbite, Manny wont be turning your lil' girlfriend into a Guardian just because you asked him to."  
"Well he turned all you guys into Guardians!"  
"Jack that is enough. We are Guardians because we have a center. Our center is what makes us Guardians. Her center is causing Trouble."  
I covered my mouth as I didn't want them to hear the silent crys going through my system.  
"She doesn't cause trouble! It's Pitch that's messing with her North! Why wont you back me up on this..?"  
"I am sorry Jack."  
"Your really not."  
I heard Jack's footsteps walking over to the area I was at when I stepped out and confronted them.  
"So my center is causing trouble? Is that really all I am to you North? Just some trouble?"  
North looked upset when he seen me; "I am sorry for what I have said Allison."  
"Like Jack said... Your really not." I sniffled as Jack wrapped an arm around me.  
"Cmon let's just go..." He whispered as I nodded, both of us headed towards the window in my room. Opening it up Jack flew out and offered his hand out to me, stretching my arm out and sliding my feet out onto the window ledge I was sweeped away into his arms.  
"Eaak!" I shreaked slightly while holding onto Jack for dear life.  
"Hey it's okay. I wont let you fall Allison. Do you trust me?" I looked up at him and nodded.  
"Good." He smiled then flew off in the direction of Antarctica.  
**After 2 hours of flying later...**  
I finally placed my boots into the hardend snow and looked around at the winter wonderland that was infront of me.  
"Wow." I was breathless.  
There were polar bears diving in and out of the ice with fish in there mouth, some Penguins sitting on eggs, tons upon tons of snow everywhere!  
"Amazing right?" I looked behind me and smiled at Jack.  
"You really are something Jack." I walked over to him and hugged him tightly; "It's really sweet of you to bring me here."  
As I felt Jack's arms wrap around me I felt something bite at my ankle.  
"Eak!" I jumped slightly to see a baby polar bear tugging at my pant leg.  
Kneeling down I heard Jack laughing behind me.  
"Aw, hi there sweetie." I smiled then pat the polar bear on the head gently; "Where's your mommy, hm?" As I was just about to stand up the baby polar bear nuzzle his head against my leg.  
"Oh... Uhmm..." I looked up at Jack; "I think it thinks I'm it's mother..." I laughed then picked up the baby polar bear then I needed to check something...  
"Okay well your a girl." I giggled then wrapped my arms around the bear.  
"Are you gonna give her a name Allison?" Jack was now petting the bear too.  
"Hmm... Maybe Marshmellow? I think that's cute."  
"Yeah I like that." Jack laughed then sprinted over to a clearing of snow where he layed out a huge pile of snowballs.  
I smiled then walked over with Marshmellow in my arms, once over there I put her down in the snow where she sat down.  
Picking up a snowball I threw it over at Jack, hitting him right in the face making falling over and down onto his back.  
"Ha! I win!" I giggled then was hit in the face with a snowball, laying on my back on teh ground I couldn't help myself but laugh uncontrollably.  
I looked up while laughing to see Jack's face; "Oh hi there." I giggled.  
"Sup Red hair?"  
"I take offense to that."  
"Awh really? How can I make it up to you then?"  
"Hm. Dunno really." I smirked then brushed some hair out of Jack's face as Marshmellow came over and layed down right beside my head, her head resting place... My face...  
I huffed as Jack laughed then took Marshmellow off me while standing up.  
I got up off the ground then took Marshmellow away from him and giggled at him when there was someone else laughing.  
_'Oh how cute. You two do really make a good couple.'_  
"Pitch!" I shouted like looking around to see over on a cliff, his shadow slowing making it's way down to where we were.  
"Allison, stay back." Jack moved infront of me as I backed up with Marshmellow in my arms, keeping her close I bumped into something behind me.  
Turning my head I seen Pitch staring down at me with those Yellow eyes of his, then getting punched in the face, I flew back and went down into a ravine.  
As I was falling a flipped myself over so that Marshmellow wouldn't be underneath me when we landed.  
**_Thud! Crack._**  
I screamed in pain with all the air I had left in my lungs when I took in a huge breathe of air, lifting my head up everything seemed fine but I couldn't feel my legs...  
Looking up where the entrance of the ravine is I heard screaming.  
"Pitch! You bastard! How dare you?!"  
"Well it's just as simple as this!"  
I heard a snap of a twig then seen Jack's body falling down the ravine along with his broken staff.  
I unwrapped my arms from Marshmellow, she seemed perfectly fine. Thank god...  
As she walked over she picked up the broken staff with her mouth then walked back over to me when I noticed a puddle of blood running down the side of my arm and where it was laying.  
My arms felt fine?  
Reaching up to my head I felt a wet spot.  
My head was bleeding... Oh no...  
I reached over and took the staff out of Marshmellow's mouth then looked over at Jack.  
"Jack?"  
His eyes were opening then he looked over at me.  
"Allison!" He crawled over and held me in his arms when a sharp shooting pain went through my back; "AGH!" I screamed then closed my eyes to hide the pain.  
"Sorry! Your head... It's bleeding, like crazy..." I opened my eyes to see Jack's eyes watering.  
"It's okay Jack, the only thing that's worrying me is my legs and why I can't feel them..."  
I groaned when Jack moved me closer to him very slowly, grabbing onto his jacket I started to get a splitting headache.  
"It'll be okay Allison, your not gonna die down here I promise."  
I looked at him then smiled slightly; "Some promises should never be made Jack..."  
"Don't say that."  
Another sharp shooting pain went through my back as I was now gasping for air.  
"Allison! Cmon breathe please!" I looked up at Jack, tears running down his face as I moved my hand behind his neck and moved his head down towards me.  
"Jack..." I took a deep breathe in; "You were the only family I ever needed to be happy."  
I moved my head up towards his and planted a small kiss on his lips when I fell back onto his lap, the pain was unbearable...  
"Allison please, just stay with me!"  
I started to close my eyes when I whispered; "I'm sorry Jack..."  
"Allison! Allison stay awake! ALLISON!?"  
**...**  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
"Allison!?" I shouted while shaking her body gently.  
"Cmon please wake up! Please!" I shouted again as the tears continued to fall down my face.  
_I can't believe this... She's gone..._  
I wrapped my arms around Allison's body and hugged her tightly; "I love you Allison..."  
Her body was freezing as I layed her back down, grabbing onto my staff that was laying beside her I tried sticking it together, then I tried again. I huffed then stood up while looking down at Allison.  
"I'll get the revenge that you deserve Allison."  
As I tried for the third time I closed my eyes and held the two broken pieces tightly together, as I took in a deep breathe I opened my eyes to see a bright light when it stopped my staff was fixed!  
_Yes! Okay now to get back up. I need to bring her though... I wont leave her._  
Kneeling down I picked Allison's body up and hoisted her over my shoulder, just before taking off I looked down at Marshmellow. Picking her up too I put her into my Hoodie pocket then flying up out of the ravine, Pitch was gone...  
"He'll pay for this... One day."  
As I took off towards the North Pole I felt Marshmellow moving around in my hoodie pocket, she was getting pretty comfortable it seemed.  
**~Normal POV at the North Pole 2 hours later~**  
Jack flew in through the window the two had left out of before, closing the window with his free hand he sniffled then walked out of the room and found the Guardians in the lounging area.  
"Guys..." He whispered over to them.


	4. Chapter 4: Funeral

**_~Normal POV~_**  
The Guardians turned around to see Jack, tears in his eyes and Allison over on his shoulder.  
"Oh no..." Tooth gasped then flew over behind Jack, lifting Allison's head up she could see... She was gone...  
The tears almost fell out of her eyes right away as Bunnymund got off the floor; "Mate... She's not... Please tell me she's not..."  
Jack clutched his teeth down and closed his eyes.  
"No... No this can't be... Little red..." Bunnymund walked over and took Allison off of Jack's shoulder, holding her in his arms Bunnymund looked down at her.  
North and Sandy walked over and looked down at Allison as her lifeless body just layed there in Bunny's arms.  
"This cannot be." North looked over at Jack who was wiping tears away as he nodded.  
"Pitch did this North. He threw her down into a ravine..." Jack sniffled then felt his hoodie pocket moving again.  
"What's in your pocket mate?" Bunnymund looked over at Jack as he took out Marshmellow.  
"Allison's Polar Bear... She named her Marshmellow... It's all that's left of her now..."  
"Jack..." tooth reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder when Jack nudged it off, taking Marshmellow with him he went over to the window seal and sat down, pulling his hoodie over his head he snuggled up with Marshmellow.  
"We will have a ceremoney for Allison." North took Allison's body out of Bunnymund's arms and went to lay her down on the couch next to the fireplace.  
Bunnymund was sniffling as Tooth hugged him, when Sandy joined in on the hug.  
North went over to Jack who was petting Marshmellow that was sleeping against him; "Jack, will you join?"  
"I've never lost something so... So close to me before North..."  
North sighed then sat down beside Jack and patted his shoulder; "She was close to everyone Jack. Come, she would want you to be there at the service."  
Jack looked over then got up with Marshmellow and followed North who then picked up Allison and went to lay her down right in the circle that was on the floor, the moon was shining in as North stepped away from her body and passed out candles to each of the Guardians.  
After they all lit one they placed each one around her body, they all lowered there head down in silence for a moment when North lifted his head up.  
"Allison was a smart girl. She was the joy in our eyes whenever we were dealing with Pitch's attacks, she was truely the heart of all children, so full of love. She cared for just strangers from that year that we watched over her. She will be greatly missed, as Guardians. We will fight. We will protect. We shall revenge Allison's death."  
North wiped the tears from his eyes as Jack put Marshmellow down on a chair.  
"What can I say really is that... I loved her, I'll miss her. I just wish that she wouldn't have died like that or atleast could have gone... When I gave her, her gift." Jack kneeled down to Allison's body, taking the necklace he had in his back pocket he put the necklace around Allison's neck. It was of a silver snowflake with a small sapphire in the middle of it. Standing back up Jack walked over to the other Guardians as they stayed in silence for a while longer. The Yeti's soon joined around and the air filled with the bells of the Elves hat in chim like a sweet melody.  
"Manny, take here away. I'm sure she looked up to you, it's the least you can do."  
North looked up at the Moon as the moonbeam, shined brighter on Allison's body when her body slowly started to lift up off of the ground as it continued to reach higher and higher onto the air until finally... Her body was gone.  
"She will be forever in our hearts." North kneeled down and blew out the candles as Jack picked up Marshmellow and walked up into the room where she used to sleep in.  
**_~Allison's POV while on the Moon~_**  
"Are you awake my child?"  
I heard a slight whispering in my ear as my eyes slowly opened. I looked around to see I was in a white room, the gown I had worn 3 years back was on me, I could feel my feet again and my head didn't hurt anymore!  
As I sat up I looked over to see a short man with a tanned suit on.  
"Where am I?" I whispered over to the man as he smiled.  
"Good, so you are awake. Fantastic, now where you are. Well your on the moon, sadly the only way you can get here is if you parish."  
"Wait... Parish?.. I'm dead?"  
The man nodded with an upset expression on his face.  
"I thought... That when people die they go to Heaven?"  
"True but you were someone special to each of my Guardians, Allison. You showed them that even the oldest of teenagers can still believe in myths. You are special."  
I sighed then stood up off the bed, looking over out the window I seen Earth.  
"So I really am on the moon..."  
"You are, and I am the one they call... Manny."  
I turned my head over towards Manny; "Will I ever be able to see the Guardians again?"  
He stayed silent as he walked down a hallway and through a set of huge wood doors, I followed behind to see a huge globe, just like the one at the North Pole.  
"What is it your seeing my child?"  
Soon the whole room was being recreated into the North Pole.  
"I see... The North Pole. Why?"  
I heard Manny chuckle; "This room shows the place that you miss and loved the most."  
"Well I did love all the toys that flew around... I loved the room that I slept in, I loved..."  
"Jack Frost."  
My eyes widen as I looked over at Manny.  
"Y-Yeah... I did."  
"Well maybe, just maybe. Your paths will cross again."  
"Wait what do you mean?" I walked over to Manny when I felt my hands going numb, looking down I started to see them disapearing.  
"Manny! What's happening to me!?"  
"Good Luck my child. Your time visiting me has been cut short, you have those kids and the Guardian's to protect. I wish you the best, Allison."  
"Manny!" I felt my neck disapearing then everything went black.  
**_~Normal POV at the North Pole~_**  
Jack was laying down on the white bed as Marshmellow was licking his hair, it seemed that she liked the coldness of his hair, skin and body.  
"Marshmellow, you are the strangest Polar Bear ever."  
Jack flipped onto his stomach as Marshmellow started to lick his face, making him laugh.  
North was in his office wasting himself into his ice sculptures.  
Bunnymund was painting Easter Eggs to keep his mind clear and eyes dry from crying.  
Tooth was down in the Kitchen, munching on some cookies with the baby teeth as she cried.  
Sandy was of course... Sleeping but with tears streaming down his face.  
_**~Allison's POV~**_  
I fell down into a bed of grass when I opened my eyes and looked up at the moon.  
"Ag... You could have been a little more gentle with me..."  
I sat up and cracked my back, letting out a huff I looked at my hair. Still red but now half way it turned orange, and the tips were Yellow.  
"NEH!?" I screamed and looked at my hair more.  
What the?! What happened to my hair?! Why is it...  
_'Fear not my child. This is your new look, Welcome to the world again.'_  
I looked up at the moon then looked over to my side; "What's this?" I picked up the long staff that had a Amber stone at the end of it, connected to it was a triangled sharp ending. As I picked up the staff a burst of heat surrounded the area, making the snow melt. Looking back at the staff the part I was holding onto a having a red steel how glow to it.  
"What..." I stood up I looked down at my clothes, a dark red hood, with black skinny jeans along with black converse then I felt a shove at my back, nothing was there. I shrugged then started to walk out from the woods, as I walking through the snow, the parts I had stepped on melted into little slush puddles. Hearing some giggles froma park nearby I ran over towards the laughes and waved over to the kids.  
"Hi kids! How have you been?"  
They didn't look over at me, all they did was continue to play as I walked closer, kneeling down I looked at one of the kids running right at me but then... Right through me...


	5. Chapter 5: What am I?

**_Okay sorry to say that this Chapter and the next two coming up are really... Really lame... I kinda started to lose my writing mojo so I just slipped out of it, so I may redo them on another day or I may do another one to make up for the 'blehness' of this one... Sorry D:_**

~Allison's** POV~**  
I held my chest and watched as the kids played around.  
"They... They can't see me? Am I still dead?"  
I looked up at the Moon and shouted; "What did you do to me Manny?!"  
'Remember what the kids used to call you? Lady Flame I believe.'  
"Yeah?"  
_'Well, your the fun spirit of Spring, Summer and Fall. Along beside you, is Jack. He takes care of the Winter.'_  
"Wait... So I'm a..."  
_'A Guardian. Congradulation my child now, let the wind help you along.'_  
I stood up then scratched the back of my head; "Let the wind help me?"  
Raising my eyebrow I was hit with a gust of window; "Wah!?" I screamed but then steadied myself so I was letting the wind blow through my hair.  
"I can fly!" I smiled widely then consintrating I started to fly along with the path of the wind.  
"God I hope your right on where I need to go Manny!" I laughed and flipped around while flying; "Woohoo!"  
**_~Normal POV at the North Pole as the G in the floor was rising~_**  
"What's going on?" Jack came walking down towards where the other Guardians were as they watched the crystal rise up.  
"Manny has choosen another Guardian?"  
"Oh please don't be the Groundhog..." Bunnymund mumbled to himself when the picture came through.  
"It looks like a girl version of you Jack." Tooth giggled while looking closer at the picture when it faded and formed the words 'She's on her way.'  
"Oh my goodness!" Tooth smiled and clapped as the other's looked fairly confused.  
"What does he mean 'She's on her way'?!" Jack walked over and tapped on the crystal when it began to sink back down into the ground.  
"It seems that our new Guardian is on her way to come and see us." North smiled as he headed towards his office. The other's stayed in the area as they waited patiently for the new Guardian.  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
"Oh this is so much fun!" I laughed while flying through the air, looking over at the staff I had in my hands I looked at the Gem, it was changing from Amber to a Ruby then to a Emerald.  
"Hey Manny, why is it changing?" I looked up at the moon.  
_'Amber is for Summer fun. Ruby is for Spring fun and Emerald is for Fall.'_  
"Well good to know!" I giggled then looked down at the snow on the ground; "I think I'm getting close!" I smiled then looked up ahead to see the North Pole then looked down at the landing dock for the Sleigh, I headed straight for that as I dipped down towards the ground and went inside the tunnels, flying against the ice I was upside down now.  
"Everyone loves the loops!" I laughed then straightened myself out and flew into the area where the Yeti's keep the Sleigh. Seems as if I scared the Yeti's when they all took off running, pulling my hoodie over my head I flew gently along the hallways when I reached the center area.  
I looked up to see the bottom of the globe, I flew up and walked ontop of the globe as it spun.  
"So where's the welcoming party?" I looked over at the Guardians as the four came over to the ledge where the control panel was, then looking over I seen North walking out of his office.  
"What's your name?" North walked over to the others as I kept my hoodie over my face.  
"Dunno really. Whatever Manny says it is." I looked over up at the skylight to see the moon shining down.  
"What is my name then Manny?"  
_'You fly through the air like a Bird that was set free, you bring joy and heat. How is Phoenix?'_  
I smiled then removed my hood from my head then looking over at the Guardians when there jaw's dropped; "Phoenix."  
"It can't be." North's eyes widened.  
"How can it?" Bunnymund's lips were beginning to form a smile.  
"Is it true?" Tooth hovered in place as Baby Tooth fainted in her hands.  
Sandy had a musems worth of pictures popping over his head.  
"She's alive." Jack smiled as he put Marshmellow down.  
I raised my eyebrow then held my staff behind my head; "Is this how you welcome someone? Just with talking to yourselves?" I laughed then flew down over to them, keeping my feet off the ground I looked at each of them.  
"Miss me?" I giggled when Tooth wrapped her arms around me in a hug.  
"YES!" She shouted as her grip got tighter.  
"Manny did you do this?" North looked up at the moon when a gentle voice filled the place.  
_'Welcome, your new Guardian. Phoenix. She is the Fun Spirit of Spring, Summer and Fall.'_  
Tooth let go of me as I smiled, dropping down onto my feet I looked over at Jack.  
"Hey snowcone." I smirked as he laughed then covered my mouth with his hand then hugging me.  
"Allison we all thought you were gone forever." He whispered into my ear.  
"We're all Family. Even if one of us is gone, we're never really gone forever." I smiled as the other Guardians quickly pulled eachother into a group hug with Jack and I in the center.  
"Man in moon really did us a big favor. Now we must repay him with destroying the fear of the world." North chuckled then patted my head.  
As everyone let go of me it felt like Jack was holding onto me for dear life.  
"What's wrong Snowcone?"  
Jack sniffled then raised his head and looked over at me; "Allison, please don't ever put yourself out into dangers way. I love you and don't want to lose you ever again."  
I smiled then kissed Jack quickly on the lips; "I love you too Jack."  
As I rested my forehead against Jack's, I heard a giggle coming from my left then I heard a gagging noise and then some roaring laughter.  
I looking over Tooth was giggling.  
Bunnymund was gagging.  
North was laughing and Sandy had a sand heart over his head.  
Jack and I let each other out of the hug, both blushing like mad when North patted my head; "Now, time to celebrate with taking trip into the city!" He smiled as everyone around me cheered. I smiled then agreed, while walking down to the sleigh area I felt my hand being grabbed. I looked over to see Jack smiling at me, I blushed then continued to walk behind the others.  
Getting down to the sleigh area, the Yeti's were bringing out the sleigh when North stepped on first, I climbed in, then Jack, Tooth flew in as North pulled Bunnymund onto the sleigh.  
"Everybody loves the sleigh!" North laughed then flicked the reins as the reindeer started to run, pulling the sleigh with us inside of it along with them.  
I laughed then sat in my seat as we went through the tunnel that I had flown through before, then making it around the looping area I raised my hands up in the air; "Woohoo!" I shouted and laughed as we made it outside and off the ramp.  
I stood up off my seat and looked over the edge, then climbing up to the top of the seat I laughed and called over.  
"Hey guys, can you believe this vie- WAH!" I fake screamed then layed down on one of the track landers when I seen them all poke there heads over the edge.  
I put my hand on my chest and smiled; "Aw, you guys do care." I laughed as did the other Guardians when I climbed back up into the sleigh.  
"Not cool little red." Bunnymund looked sick to his stomach as I laughed even more.  
"Time for portal!" North smiled then took out one of the beeds, shaking it up it showed the city, throwing it ahead it opened a large portal as the sleigh went through, coming out from it we were at my home town city.  
"Awesome!" I shouted while jumping over the side of the sleigh but staying at the same speed of it while flying a bit of distance away from it.  
As I passed by buildings that had snow covering the window and roof, they all melted down to water.  
"Seems little red is melting snow. How come you didn't melt Frostbite?"  
I looked over and flew closer to the sleigh to hear when Jack smiled; "She already melted my heart Bunny."  
I smiled then flew onto the sleigh and sat on Jack's lap.  
"Ei Frostbite, hurt little red and you'll regret even showing up to become a Guardian."  
Jack laughed as did I.  
I was happy that Bunnymund thought of me as somewhat of a sisterly figure, made me feel like this was my real family. The one I belonged in.  
"Trouble up ahead." North looked back at us as it caught our attention. I stood up and flew up ahead as Jack followed behind me. Lights were flickering out in the distance when I heard the screams coming from the sleigh as it was crash landing.  
"The Sleigh!" I shouted then turned and flew down to grab Bunnymund and North as Tooth was already flying away from it.  
Making my way away from the sleigh with the two I put them over ontop of a roof when North leaned against his sword to keep him standing.  
**_Thud! Crasssh..._**  
I looked down to see the reindeer running off and the globe rolling on the ground when Jack flew down and brought it up to us.  
"There's one light left guys..." He sighed and I looked closely at it.  
"It's in this city, close by actually!" I smiled then looked around then back at the light, I seen a familar face pop up on it.  
"Way to go." I whispered then jumped off the building and flew towards the adoption home.


	6. Chapter 6: Fancy seeing you here

**_~Allison's POV~_**  
_Cmon stay with us buddy, your our last hope!_  
I flew down towards the adoption home and flew through the window that was open.  
"If your real, please show me that your here. Show me before I lose all faith."  
The boy was talking to a few stuffed toys, one of North, one of Tooth, another of Jack, one of Bunny and then Sandy.  
"Hey we're here! Cmon don't be upset!" I smiled then noticed he couldn't hear me.  
Silence filled the room as the boy teared up and knocked the toys away from him.  
"I knew you weren't real..."  
"No no! We are! Look uhm... Eh..." I looked around the room then closed my eyes as the air filled with the sound of Ocean waves crashing on the surface.  
"Oh that wont help..." I groaned then grabbed a piece of paper, making it into a snowflake I blew on it and watched as the paper caught on fire but didn't burn and it didn't burn anything either. It just floated around the room, catching the boy's attention.  
"What's the?" I watched him sit up then touch the snowflake while laughing; "So you guys are real!" He laughed and played with the snowflake around the room as I made more.  
While making my ninth one I looked over at the boy when he stopped playing with the snowflakes, his jaw was dropped then I moved to the side, his face following where my body went.  
"Wait... You can see me?" I smiled as he nodded.  
"You can see me!" I shouted then flew over and hugged him, nearly in tears as I felt his tiny arms wrap around me.  
"How have you been Josh?" I smiled then got up off the bed, holding him in my arms as I heard him crying on my shoulder.  
"Hey it's okay. I know I look different but you don't need to cry." I gently flew out of the window and flew towards the Guardians.  
"I missed you so much Allison." He whispered as I kissed his forehead and landed on the roof that the Guardian's were on.  
"Look who I found guys." The other's looked over at me when I put Josh down.  
"The last light." North smiled over at both Josh and I when I noticed something furry on his shoulder.  
"Oh no... Please don't tell me... Is that..."  
North nodded.  
I laughed slightly when Bunnymund jumped off of North's shoulder and started punching at my leg; "Awww your so cute Bunnymund!" I giggled as he sighed.  
"Who's the kid?" He looked over at Josh.  
I smiled then wrapped an arm around Josh's shoulder; "Everyone, meet my brother."  
Jaws dropped as I ruffled Josh's ginger hair then Josh walked over to North.  
"You do exsist! All of you exsist! I can't believe it!" He laughed and hugged North.  
"Ei little red, you convinced him?"  
"Took a few tries, but yeah. Just when he was about to give up. Best sister ever!" I laughed then sat down on the rooftop as Josh walked over and sat down on my lap.  
"Now Josh, time for you to be a part-time Guardian. Your going to be the other's life source, we need you to get as many kids as you can and convince them that we're real buddy."  
Josh looked up at me and nodded; "Should be easy enough! There are tons of kids at the adoption house."  
"Good." I looked up at the other Guardians; "I'll be back." I smiled then stood up with Josh and jumped off the roof with him and flew off towards the housing again.  
Flying back through the window Josh opened the door and ran through the halls, opening each door and calling out to the kids as I flew behind him.  
"Wake up! There real!" He shouted to each of them as I laughed slightly each time.  
**_~Normal POV~_**  
Josh continued to run down the halls and telling the kids that the Guardians were real until he reached the end of the hall when Allison and Josh turned around they looked at all the kids walking out, tired like crazy.  
"I met Santa, Jack Frost, The Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman! Even my sister's here!" Josh laughed as the kids looked over at him with a strange look on there faces but soon. The Globe started to light up slightly in the area they were in.  
"Cmon outside! They'll be there!" Josh ran through the crowd as Allison flew over the kids heads and out the door. The kids followed behind Josh as the Guardians came over infront of the adoption house.  
"See! See! I told you they were real!" Josh shouted and pointed at the Guardians as the kids cheered.  
"You truely are something little red." Bunnymund hopped up onto North's shoulder as Allison laughed and crossed her arms.  
"What can I say? I'm a kid myself to be honest."  
As Allison laughed she felt arms wrapping around her, looking down she seen all the kids hugging her.  
"Allison! They believe in you!" North laughed when Allison kneeled down and hugged all the kids.  
"Cmon kids, let's get more and save the Guardians!" Allison flew up into the air and laughed when she heard someone's laugh, one of whom she did not want to hear.  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
I turned around to see Pitch standing up ontop of a building while clapping.  
"Well done Guardians. I see that your now a Guardian, Allison."  
"Pitch you leave these kids alone before you really regret messing with the wrong chick." I hissed at him and held tighter onto my staff.  
"Oh I've killed you once, and I can kill you again!" He shouted as he jumped ontop a fearling and rode off into the distance.  
I looked down at the Guardians; "Get the kids somewhere safe! This is my fight." I turned towards where Pitch went and flew off towards him.  
"Pitch! Get back here and fight me like a real man!" I shouted then turned to see him on a roof.  
"Like a real man? I would prefer you to say the one and only Boogieman."  
"Yeah because your as gross as a pile of children boogers." I laughed then landed on ontop of the same roof as him.  
_This is gonna be fun._  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
"Do as she said! I need to go help her!" I flew off the ground then watched the Guardians pushing the kids to a nearby park to keep them happy.  
Flying off I looked over in the distance on a roof, Allison fighting against Pitch's fearlings with... Fire?  
_I can't go into that battle... If I get hit... I could melt..._  
I sighed then hid down ontop of another roof and watched sadly, wishing I could help...  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
"You wont ruin those kids Pitch! I wont let you!" I shouted while swinging my staff at a fealing's head, killing it then swinging at another.  
"Oh but your wrong Allison. I will ruin those kids down to there very core, make them wish that they would have never lived through child birth, and I will ruin your little brother Josh the most."  
My eyes widened; "Oh you just broke my nerve! You stay away from my family!" I shouted then closed my eyes. Even though I was getting surrounded by the fealings I didn't focus on it, I opened my eyes when I felt a huge burst of energy shot out of me in a huge heat wave, destroying the fearlings around me and the one that Pitch was sitting on, causing him to go flying.  
I looked over at Pitch then flew after him; "You lose Pitch!" I shouted then I reached over to him, he was laying down on a roof top, I flew down and held my staff at his back when he started to get up.  
"I never lose. I merely... Disapear." I blinked and seen that Pitch had faded into the shadows.  
"Bastard!" I shouted then curled my hand up into a fist, trying not to completely tear down a building I flew over to where the Guardians were at the park when I heard Jack flying behind me.  
"How did you do that?!"  
I looked back while flying and shrugged; "Hell would I know? I just got really mad..."  
Turning back around I landed on the ground of the park as the Guardians looked over at me.  
"What was that heat wave about Allison?" Tooth looked over at me as I sighed.  
"I don't know! I was just mad at Pitch... He got away."  
_'Oh no I didn't. I'm everywhere.'_  
My eyes widened as I looked around then rushed onto the streets where I seen him standing the end of the street with a wave of black sand crashing down behind him.  
I looked behind me to see the Guardians and the kids standing there.  
"Now what is there to protect there Guardians!?" Pitch shouted over; "You can barely stand! You may be protecting those kids, but who's protecting you?" He laughed when I looked down at Josh stepping up infront of me.  
"I will."  
"I will too!" One after the other kids joined up infront of us Guardians when I smiled then looked up at Pitch.  
"Very well, have fun parishing." He laughed then disapeared as the wave of sand came towards us, I moved up infront of the kids and shelided them when I turned my head the sand was turning gold. Looking down I seen Josh's hand that went around me.  
"Josh you did it!" I smiled then kissed him on the forehead; "Kids! If anything that looks like black sand coming after you, just give it a big hug!" The kids nodded as I looked over at Jack who was laughing. "Jack, give these kids one hell of a time."  
"Where are you going?" The Guardians asked me at once.  
"I gotta finish this. I'm protecting all that I care for." I walked over giving Jack a quick kiss then flying off towards the building rooftops.  
Landing on the one I seen Pitch on I stood there, staring at him as he looked back.  
"You think you can win? I'd love to see you try." Pitch laughed over at me as I pointed over to the gold dust everywhere down below then smirked.  
"I think we've already basically won. Your just in the way." I sprinted off towards Pitch and swung my staff at him, but only hitting the horse he was one once again.  
I looked over to see him ontop of another rooftop, I flew over and seen the huge axe he crafted out of sand, swinging at me I flew up and over his head, sending fire out of my staff and burning the back of his head.  
Landing on the ground I smirked.  
"Game on." I turned and swung again at him.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Fight

**_Honestly really upset on how I ended this story with this... Bleh... Anyways, I promise to make it up to my viewers. I promise!_**_ 3_

**_~Allison's POV~_**  
It was a 1v1 battle between Pitch and I, so far it seemed like I was winning as I burning him fairly badly with each swing I threw.  
As Pitch was stumbling back while holding his arm I kicked him off the roof and down onto the road near where the kids were. I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground right beside Pitch, holding my staff to his neck I looked back at him smirking up at me when the lights around started to break, looking around I seen his shadow flying around then looking at the ground he was gone!  
_'How well do you think you can protect those kids, when all you do is just wish you could kill me? I mean really? How pathetic of a Guardian are you if you can't even finish the fight.'_  
"I can protect those children just fine!" I shouted around at the surrounding shadows, as my eyes met up with the Guardians and kids looking over at me I seen some gasp, turning my head I felt something hard hit my side and sending me against the building that was there.  
Pitch had hit me in the side with a sand baseball bat, I coughed then layed on the ground when I felt some small hands grabbing mine.  
I looked up and seen Josh then turning my head I seen Pitch, about to take another swing only this one was going to hit Josh. My eye twitch when I got up off the ground, and held up my staff infront of myself, the bat colladed with my staff as I pushed up against the bat I heard Josh making a run for it towards the other Guardians.  
"You... Wont win this Pitch!" I shouted then turned my staff so that Pitch's baseball bat fell down onto the ground.  
Taking the chances I took a swing at Pitch when his hand grabbed my staff and pulled it out of my hands.  
"Allison watch out!" Jack shouted as I looked over at him quickly then back at Pitch who used my staff against me and hit me in the side of the head with it, causing me to fly across the street and hit my head on a tree.  
I opened my eye to see Josh and Jack running over to me, my one eye was going black when I looked down at my arm, it was turning black as well.  
"Allison!" The two screamed while kneeling down to me as I felt Josh holding the hand that hasn't turned black yet.  
**_~Jack's POV~_**  
_No no no! She's going to fade!_  
I watched as Allison's legs were turning into sand it was making it's way up to her waist then to her stomach.  
"I love you Allison!" I leaned over and kissed her before she could leave again.  
"I love you too. I love you both." Allison smiled over at Josh who was crying into her hand that was turning into sand and disapearing. I grabbed him and moved him away from her, hiding his face in my hoodie I heard Allison scream out of pain but then... Nothing. She was gone again... I wouldn't know if she would be back this time though...  
I looked over at the Guardians, they were fighting against Pitch who still had Allison's staff. I let go of Josh and ran over, using my staff I flew over Pitch and took the staff out of hands then I tossed it over to Josh who held onto it. Freezing the ground under Pitch's feet he slipped and fell down on it.  
"It's over Pitch!" I shouted looking down at him. He couldn't go anywhere this time.  
"Okay okay! Sorry for all the trouble Guardians, I mean can't we just be friends?"  
Pitch laughed awkwardly while trying to slide away on the ice when Bunnymund hopped around the corner and smiled; "I think there's someone who wants to finish the job."  
I froze Pitch's waist onto the patch of ice as I looked over into the park.  
"What the?" I took a closer look to see a huge gold sand spiral when a hand came out of it and took the staff out of Josh's hand.  
"Thanks kiddo."  
"Go get him Allison!" I looked at Josh laughing as something shot out from the gold swirl and right over towards Pitch.  
"Don't ever think you can get rid of me that easily Pitch."  
I turned my head to see Allison again.  
**_~Allison's POV~_**  
I held my staff down against Pitch's throat as he shut his eyes and whimpered.  
"Please please! I beg of you let me live!"  
"Are you kidding? Hell no, I'm not going through what you put me through ever again!"  
I took one last look down at Pitch and stabbed in the head with my staff.  
His body right away fell apart into sand as I huffed and spun my staff around, then looking over at the Guardians I waved.  
"Like I said, you can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed when Josh came running over and giving me a hug.  
"You did it! You got rid of the Boogieman!"  
I smiled then nodded and kissed his forehead; "Yeah I did buddy."  
As I walked over to the Guardians I put Josh down on the ground and hugged Jack; "Did you honestly think that I was a complete goner back there?"  
I felt him nod against my head as I slapped his arm.  
"I don't take death easily so why die when I just made myself a family." I smiled then let go of Jack and ran over to the kids with Josh.  
"Cmon! Snowball fight!" I laughed then slid on some ice, as it wrapped around and made it's way over to Jack who grabbed my waist and dipped me but kept me leaning back.  
"Now, ever heard of Wimmer?" Jack laughed then smirked.  
"Summer and Winter, yeah why?"  
"Well that's kinda like us." Jack smiled at me, making me blush then planting his lips down onto mine.  
**_~Normal POV~_**  
"Ewww!" The kids laughed as they seen Jack and Allison kissing.  
"PDA! Not allowed infront of the children!" North laughed along with Tooth, Bunnymund was in the background making gagging noises...  
He still didn't like seeing those two together...

**Yeah... See what I mean? Poor poor ending... Ugh... ;-;**


End file.
